


L'Alighieri di Taiwan

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Qian Kun, Theatre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu
Summary: Yangyang, um jovem intérprete de Dante que se destaca na faculdade e decide participar de eventos literários mais aprimorados, porém acaba encontrando un bell'uomo no meio do caminho que bagunça toda sua carreira artística e seu pequeno coração com números infindáveis e uma lógica de dar nos nervos a qualquer um.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 1





	L'Alighieri di Taiwan

Era mais uma tarde de espetáculo para Yangyang. O palco já estava montado, as luzes apontadas para o centro e o pequeno chinês vestido em trajes trovadorescos de alta costura, feitos pelo próprio departamento de moda no Centro de Línguas e Artes.

Liu Yangyang, esse era o nome do rapaz taiwanês de seus dezoito anos muito bem aproveitados. Ainda pequeno fora levado para a Espanha, onde passou anos até ser aceito em um highschool alemão para estrangeiros, lugar que lhe ofereceu a possibilidade de desenvolver as habilidades linguísticas e teatrais. Seu interesse por grandes nomes como Boccaccio, Dante e Shakespeare surgiu e foi aflorado em mesma época, quando suas habilidades teatrais explodiram em fervor durante as aulas e após muita prática. Yangyang era conhecido por toda escola graças às performances avassaladoras, à oratória impecável frente aos palcos e é claro que tal fato não seria mudado durante a faculdade.  _ Finito _ seu  _ high school _ , o jovem taiwanês resolveu tentar a sorte em uma faculdade francesa para estudantes estrangeiros. Não demorou a entrar em um grupo de teatro e se tornar popular entre todo meio acadêmico, passando de agradar apenas alunos para ser motivo de interrupção de aulas sempre que houvesse apresentação de suas performances.

E lá estava ele, mais uma vez, com seu sorriso impecável sobre o palco de madeira montado em meio ao pátio central.

Impecável. Essa era a palavra perfeita para descrever tudo produzido por si, incluindo mesmo a introdução de sua apresentação.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — Bradou o rapaz de estatura média, abrindo os braços como se pudesse abraçar seus ouvintes; que, por sinal, eram mais do que jamais caberiam em seus braços. — Bem, como sabem, hoje teremos uma Lectura Dantis do sétimo canto de O Paraíso.

— O que significa Lectura Dantis? — Perguntou um dos ouvintes, com a mão levantada enquanto o olhava fixamente.

— Traduzindo, significa leitura de Dante, porém eu não cometeria tamanha heresia em traduzir esse termo. — Ouviu-se risos — É sério! — Falava entusiasmado, apresentando um sorriso divertido. — Não riam, é sério mesmo! Dante não pode ser traduzido. — A diversão em seu semblante logo ia dando espaço para uma expressão muito conhecida por todos os frequentadores assíduos de suas performances: quando Yangyang decidia explicar o porquê de seus pensamentos, com sua didática dinâmica entrosada à uma gentileza singular. — Porque Dante... é Dante! Não é como pegar Sartre e traduzi-lo. Estamos falando de Alighieri di Firenze, o homem que escreveu trinta e três cantos em decassílabos para cada uma de suas obras, além do canto introdutório, totalizando cem destes. Boccaccio disse uma vez que La Commedia era Divina e tornou-se La Divina Commedia. Não pretendo fazê-los rir, não tratemos de uma comédia hilária, mas de algo não-trágico. Tratamos das musas e musos que habitam no paraíso e dos nossos desejos em torno deles; do quão duro é passar a vida cotidiana, mas como compensa quando atingimos os braços de quem amamos. Tratemos de amor, sem romantismo, apenas amor!

E pôs-se a ler o sétimo cântico. Era visível como Yangyang sentia prazer naquela leitura, pois se quer parecia uma leitura e sim um transbordo sentimental. Sua fala era pautada numa entonação única do mais perfeito volgare fiorentino encontrado sobre toda Terra. Mamma mia! Dante estaria orgulhoso de ver sua obra sendo declamada por um jovem tão apaixonado e envolvente como aquele.

Seus olhos sagazes se moviam procurando os demais ouvintes, acorrentando-os à carga de sentimento presente em si. Yangyang não parava de mover-se sobre o palco, seus pés pareciam mesmo saber a dança das palavras, movendo-se de acordo com o tom necessário. Partindo do meio, com uma voz doce em tom médio, chegando a ponta do palco em um quase tombo para fora do mesmo enquanto sua voz se punha alta e veloz, calculando o equilíbrio necessário para voltar ao centro em pulos certos e fincados no chão até que.

Até que.

Um par de olhos desconhecidos.

Masculinos, afeiçoados, brilhantes e surpresos, parecendo um pouco aflitos, porém ainda belos como nenhuma pedra preciosa seria. Não, não eram os olhos, era o olhar! O olhar daquele rapaz sobre ele o impactava... e quem era ele, afinal? Jamais o vira em meses de graduação. Onde poderia ter se escondido uma perfeição como aquela?

—  _ e la innamora, di sé sì che poi sempre la disira... _

Sua voz parecia morrer conforme o terminar da frase. Ao notar o quão desnorteado ficara fitando o desconhecido, Yangyang piscou algumas vezes, desviando o olhar para os demais. Desculpou-se, seguindo para o próximo canto d’O Paraíso sob pressão de diversos pedidos e longos aplausos, inclusive —ou principalmente— do homem que fitava à distância.

Durante uma hora tentou de todo evitar contato facial com o desconhecido, sentindo o coração palpitar desde a menor proximidade possível consigo. Sua leitura fora afetada, obviamente, o que rendeu alguns burburinhos sobre sua performance. Nunca, em toda sua carreira teatral, havia se desconcertado de tal forma.  _ Madonna, che schifo! _ Estava indo tão bem, em meio a tanta gente isso deveria acontecer? Como procederia com a peça diante daquele espectro de Beatrice do gênero oposto, com a cara de apavorado por Virginio?

Em uma ideia louca e repentina, pensada às pressas pelo cérebro que trabalhava freneticamente para resolver os problemas relacionados àquela ansiedade, Yangyang decidiu encará-lo. Na segunda troca de olhares não sabia como fazê-lo sem deixar explícito, então o fez rápido. Em seguida repetiu o ato, olhando diretamente enquanto recitava um verso inteiro. Sem mais hesitar, desceu do palco pelos pequenos degraus, em passos suaves, aproximando-se daquele rapaz com genuinidade. Estendeu uma mão em sua direção e notou a dificuldade de assimilação do rapaz à sua frente, pausando minimamente sua fala para insistir que segurasse sua palma e que belo sorriso brotara dos lábios de Yangyang ao sentir o toque tímido do apaixonante desconhecido. Aquele que levantava-se olhando desconsertado para si era belo em exagero, e os sete céus que o perdoassem mas duvidaria de toda sua fé que no passado existira qualquer divindade bela como aquela que se apresentava em roupas casuais e possuía um toque relaxante, com os fios castanhos um pouco separados na frente de sua testa; os olhos negros mergulhando profundamente nos seus, parecendo, no lugar de invadi-lo, sentir-se abrangido pelo taiwanês que falava. Yangyang não saberia dizer como o outro lhe fazia abraçá-lo, tomando seus braços com o olhar e fazendo-os rodeia-lo

Mal conseguia seguir o roteiro, tendo em mente todas as palavras de cor há anos porém aquele momento o faria esquecer quaisquer latins que soubesse, de modo que não restasse nem mesmo o volgare mais vulgar de toda Firenze em sua mente.

Estava claro o quanto o desejava beijar pois olhava fixamente aos seus lábios quando lembrava também de proferir algumas palavras sôfregas e... céus! Céus, céus, sete vezes céus! Sentia o peito bater tão rápido que pensara ser capaz de cuspir o coração pela boca, mas não o largaria antes que pudesse terminar a performance. Toda a multidão acompanhava o andar de ambos, os olhares indecifraveis e apaixonados que derramavam um sobre o outro pensando ser parte da grande encenação de Yangliu (como era artisticamente chamado) já que sua fama por dramaticidade era convincente a tal ponto.

O volgare falado por si era carregado com o sotaque de Firenze, o sotaque que mais amava de toda Itália e o qual praticara até atingir o nível de falante fluente. Acreditava ser encantador, assim como seu acompanhante pensava que era. Não entendia muito do idioma ou da fala do rapaz elétrico que segurava sua mão com veemência naquele exato momento, porém seguia maravilhando-se com aqueles olhos brilhantes e toda áurea de amor que pensava surgir feito mágica graças às expressões e à fala carinhosamente projetada do rapaz. Não ultrapassava um certo tom de voz e diminuía-o ao ponto de chegar à sussurrar algumas vezes, com toda uma delicadeza particular para o seu timbre. Porém os versos se esgotariam e Yangyang sabia que o fim estava próximo, sentindo-se como um Werther a cada vez que invadia os jardins de Lotte, tendo noção de que seu tempo de estadia acabaria em breve. Estufou o peito de ar para dedicar seu melhor e mais interpretativo tom na última estrofe, pondo-se aos joelhos perto da última quando enfim acabou, esboçando um olhar encolhido, de fortes traços ao redor das orbes escuras e brilhantes, que refletiam a iluminação e o pôr do sol; olhar este inteiramente dedicado ao rapaz que lhe acompanhava.

Este estava estonteado, inebriado de tantas e tantas grandes paixões durante um só recital. Não sabia sequer como se apresentar ou se devia se apresentar, mas estava queimando nas chamas da paixão. Era a única certeza de sua vida.

— Queria pedir aos dois atores que viessem ao centro do palco por gentileza.

A voz repentina da coordenadora do projeto de Yangyang pareceu surgir literalmente do nada, já que o rapaz sequer lembrava de sua existência ali. Claro, respeitou-a de imediato, abrindo seu simpático sorriso como de costume. Como seu acompanhante parecia um pouco intimidado com a situação, deu alguns três poucos passos para buscá-lo, guiando-o pela mão para o caminho onde deveria ficar enquanto eram apresentados pela coordenadora, tendo o projeto aplaudido mais uma vez.

— E este jovem rapaz de nome que não me recordo, pode apresentar-se? — Indicou a mulher, com o microfone direcionado para o mais baixo dos dois que ainda tinha o peito estufado de ar graças à pressão posta pela situação. Olhando agora, se tornara um arrependimento ter aceitado o convite daquela mão gentil que parecia abrigar a sua com tanto cuidado no momento em que surgiu a emoção.

— Xiao... Xiao Dejun. Esse é meu nome, eu não sou daqui, aliás, sou desse curso aqui, sou só—Ele quer dizer que não é de Letras e sim de História da Arte, não é, Dejun? — A arte interruptora de Yangyang o havia salvado de um problema sem que soubesse. Ao contrário do que se pensa, Dejun não sabia dos riscos ao assumir coisas como uma declaração homossexual em meio à uma peça assistida por mais de um coordenador de curso. Contudo, Yangyang sabia e bem sabia, afinal. Já assistira inúmeros amigos se assumirem e serem bem aceitos entre os alunos do Centro, mas isso não era comum quando se tratava dos professores, sendo menos frequente ainda quanto aos coordenadores e diretores de cursos e departamentos. As declarações homofóbicas eram constantes e não podiam ser contestadas diretamente pela autoridade que carregavam aqueles nomes no Centro, pelos doutorados, pelas pesquisas, que certamente valeriam mais que um conceito de identidade sexual em um contexto acadêmico europeu. Não sabia se Dejun se tratava de um calouro, como provavelmente deveria ser; os veteranos estavam calejados de críticas e declarações fervorosas de ódio, não acreditava que existisse um veterano homossexual na faculdade que ainda não tivesse sofrido algum abuso verbal — no mínimo.

— Certo, sim. — concordou o rapaz para o alívio de Yangyang, que expirou o ar inteiro de seus pulmões sem exaltar-se ao notar que ele colaborara com a sua mentira mesmo sem lhe conhecer e que, mesmo em meio a um grande rolo, seu olhar ainda caía de maneira intrigante sobre Yangyang. — Sou de História da Arte… calouro de História da Arte. Por isso, muitos não devem me conhecer.

Na platéia, um ser humano os olhava com um ar embasbacado de desentendimento vigente e Yangyang sabia bem de quem se tratava, mas não iria prendê-lo contra a parede naquele instante pois antes ele teria — e iria, com toda certeza — que ajudar Yangyang a se aproximar de Dejun e descobrir quem era aquele rapaz de sotaque carregado e sensual que ousara, uma só e única vez, roubar suas palavras durante uma de suas apresentações impecáveis. 


End file.
